SOBRE FÉ E PARDAIS
by Alexander Lancaster
Summary: Candidato assumido a "fic mais esquisito de Inu-Yasha"... sem tentar ser engraçadinho. Cedo ou tarde, o caminho entre passado e futuro será fechado para sempre. Mas não antes de receber um último viajante...


**SOBRE FÉ E PARDAIS**

Por Alexander Lancaster

Aos quinze anos, Boris Sevchenko se preparava mentalmente para o futuro que o esperava na Colônia Antares. Descendente da enorme colônia russa no Japão, ele e sua família finalmente iriam partir. As coisas não estavam fáceis no país. A casa iria ser demolida nos dias seguintes - espaço, no Japão, é algo que vale ouro, e isso eles tinham de sobra. Negaram tanto que, quando finalmente os Sevchenko decidiram ir embora, bastou esperar a oferta seguinte, sem alarde. Funcionou. Emigrariam com bastante dinheiro no bolso.

Mas ele havia passado uma vida inteira naquela enorme casa, assim como seu pai e seu avô. Ali havia toda uma história que iria para o lixo. Mas era necessário. Bóris, como a maioria das pessoas da colônia russa, sofria enormes preconceitos dos japoneses típicos, que tapavam o sol da peneira e não viam que não eram mais a potência econômica que foram nos séculos vinte, vinte e um e começo do vinte e dois. Perderam o peso que tinham para a Coréia, e quando esta começou a dar sinais de fraqueza, o Japão não era mais nada do que uma sombra do que foi um dia. Mais séculos se passaram. A humanidade colonizava o espaço, e aqueles que teimavam em permanecer na Terra estavam sujeitos ao desemprego e à superpopulação.

Decidiu entrar em um dos clubes de esportes da escola para vencer a rejeição. Deu parcialmente certo. Ele se tornou bom no que fazia, embora não apreciasse muito a idéia, e gradualmente as mesmas pessoas que o perseguiam passaram a ser amistosas, as mesmas moças que o esnobavam começavam a notá-lo. Mas agora que ele iria embora, não fazia mais diferença. Mesmo tal atenção inesperada foi vista mais como um problema a menos do que realmente interesse em fazer amizade com gente que antes o perseguia. Ele apenas lamentou que partisse logo quando estava começando a fazer sucesso com as meninas. Tinha um pouco de raiva delas, da mesma forma que tinha dos demais, por achar uma enorme hipocrisia tal mudança de atitude. Mas hormônios são hormônios, e ele nem chegou ter oportunidade de deixá-los controlar suas ações um pouco. Partiria sem ter tido tempo de tocar em nenhuma moça. Era azar, mas ele poderia tentar começar tudo de novo com as meninas de Antares. E sem o esforço de vencer preconceito nenhum numa terra onde todos, por definição, são estrangeiros.

Decidiu aproveitar a última noite. Não era muito de sair, queria andar um pouco no jardim - que em poucos dias seria aterrado. Entrou na casinha ao fundo, que servia como depósito de ferramentas. Aquilo era bem espaçoso, e era seu cantinho de privacidade, seu esconderijo pessoal.

Desceu as escadas de madeira. Elas já estavam apodrecendo, mas não havia motivos para consertá-las. Tinha boas lembranças da infância associadas a aquele lugar. Sentou-se em um canto qualquer do chão de terra, como fazia quando era criança. Não importava o fato de estar sujando as calças. Lavaria-as a seco, dentro da nave. Anos de sua vida passavam por sua mente, e ele sentiria muita falta daquele lugar. Não chorava. Não tinha forças para isso.

Acabou adormecendo.

* * *

– Garoto?

Ele não acordou.

– Ei, Garoto?

Um movimento no ombro fez Bóris despertar. Deu de cara com um velhinho. Levou um susto.

– EeeeEEEIIII!!!! Mas o que...

– Calma, calma. Vi você dormindo e vim acordá-lo, só isso...

– Mas, quem é você...

– Esta é minha casa – disse o velhinho com um sorriso. "Mas não, não estou zangado. Pelo contrário, estas horas do dia tendem a ser muito monótonas. Ao menos você foi uma surpresa."

Boris ficou desnorteado. De repente lhe veio um pensamento: "Será que ele é o representante da imobiliária, inspecionando o lugar antes da derrubada?" Mas não, ele não parecia uma das figuras que usualmente apareciam por lá. Parecia um velho aposentado, caminhando uma tranquilidade ímpar.

Quando subiu, ficou surpreso com o cheiro. Parecia mais limpo do que o ar de que se lembrava, mas sentia algo que não conseguia discernir. Quando um carro passou na rua em frente, sentiu um ímpeto de tossir. De repente lembrou-se das aulas de ciência da escola. Gasolina. Era elas que moviam os carros, antes do advento das pastilhas de nitrogênio. Mas isso foi há três séculos atrás, ou mais.

– Roupas incomuns as suas – disse o velhinho com um sorriso. "Meu neto morreu durante a tomada de Pyongyang. Eu pensei em dar suas roupas, mas não tive coragem. Não sou um bom monge. Não sei discernir bem o terreno do espiritual. É como se eu preservasse um pedaço dele através das suas posses. Mas acho que tudo tem uma razão, e se ele estivesse aqui, não se importaria de emprestar suas roupas após a chegada de um convidado que precisa de um banho. E acredite, você está precisando. Suas roupas estão sujas de terra.

Boris estava surpreso.

Aquela era sua casa. Mas as árvores não eram as mesmas. A pintura não era a mesma.

O velhinho sorriu.

– Meu nome é Sota. Higurashi Sota. E o seu é Bóris, certo?

O rapaz arregalou os olhos.

– Estava na sua identidade – disse o velho, mostrando a carteira que havia batido do rapaz durante o sono.

* * *

Boris raramente tomou um banho tão apaziguador em sua vida. Se esfregou de forma tensa com água fria, limpando cada grânulo de sujeira de seu corpo, até que, limpo, se secou e mergulhou na banheira de água quase fervente que o esperava. Sentiu-se relaxar. E, na banheira, começou a colocar a cabeça em ordem enquanto seu corpo se entorpecia.

_Tomada de Pyongyang. _Isso datava de meados do século vinte e um. Na época, a Coréia era dividida em dois países e antes de morrer... não, algo estava errado, isso havia acontecido antes... deveria ter sido melhor estudante de história. Esse é tido como o último estertor importante do poderio americano, já irrisório, antes da sua queda gradual mas irreversível como potência. O Japão havia voltado a ter um exército, mas isso incomodava a China... "calma, calma, isso não é importante".

Se sentia como numa das inúmeras refilmagens do centenário _"Além da Imaginação". _Ou isso ou o monge era muito velho. E se sentiu espantado. Jamais vira um monge na vida. Fé não era uma prioridade em nenhum lugar do mundo de onde veio.

Terminado o banho, caminhou para a varanda, usando as roupas do falecido neto de Sota. Uma mesinha havia sido colocada por lá, onde o velho preparava um chá. Bóris sorriu.

– Você não é a primeira pessoa a aparecer por ali, sabia? Na verdade, você me lembra um pouco minha irmã mais velha.

– Sua irmã? – Riu-se Bóris, amigavelmente. "Desculpe, monge... devo chamá-lo assim? Ou de Senhor Higurashi?"

– Sota está bom. Sei que vocês ocidentais prezam muito a intimidade imediata. Mas você fala muito bem o japonês para um ocidental. Foi criado aqui?

– Eu... sou da colônia russa...

– Colônia russa? Você quer dizer imigrantes?

– Dezesseis por cento dos japoneses são como eu, descendentes de russos, ucranianos... A antiga Confederação dos Estados Independentes, antes dela esfacelar toda.

– Hm... suponho que as levas de imigrantes ainda estejam por vir...

– Senhor?

Sota sorriu. "Realmente você e minha irmã teriam muito o que conversar"...

– Sua irmã?

– Ela era uma boa moça. Bonita e tudo mais. Desaparecia por dias inteiros no mesmo lugar onde você estava – e num gesto rápido, apontou com o polegar para a construção atrás do jardim. " Muitos rapazes gostariam de namorá-la, havia um rapaz que lhe enchia de pequenos presentes na escola. Na maioria das vezes, para ela se cuidar de doenças. Sapatos ortopédicos, almofadas para hemorróidas...

– _**O quê?**_

– Não pergunte. Mas em todo caso ela só tinha olhos para um homem na vida. E sempre que ela sentia sua falta, era para aquela mesma construção de onde você veio que ela se dirigia. Você tem alguma moça pelo qual iria até o inferno para estar ao seu lado, não importa quantos anos tivesse que enfrentar até chegar a ela?

– Não... talvez isso seja bom. Eu vou deixar o planeta esta semana. Eu e meus pais vamos para Antares...

– Antares... Antares... eu lembro disso da escola, era uma estrela, não é – e o velho arregalou os olhos. "Incrível, quer dizer que finalmente conseguimos? 'Espaço, a Fronteira Final'... Como eu gostaria de ver isso..."

– O que aconteceu com sua irmã? – Perguntou Boris, um tanto receoso.

Sota respirou fundo.

– Está vendo ali, na sala? – disse, apontando para dentro de casa. "Aquela pedrinha... Bom, passado bastante tempo depois que ela começou a sair e voltar... Bom, o fato é que os laços que ela tinha conosco gradativamente foram diminuindo. Um belo dia ela apareceu vestida com um quimono e deixou seus trajes de estudante aqui. E deixou aquela pedra, seu segundo bem mais importante, onde ela estaria segura. Ela veio se despedir."

– Como?

– Ele... o rapaz... escolheu a que mundo queria pertencer, segundo as palavras dela. Ela teria que fazer uma escolha também. Nunca mais voltou... digo, apareceu uma última vez vários anos depois, numa última visita, para nunca mais voltar. E fiquei eu, guardando seu espólio. E numa época onde a fé diminui dia a dia, não há muito sentido em ter medo. Quer dizer, se ninguém crê nos bons espíritos, porque os maus vão perder tempo tentando alguém?

– O senhor é o primeiro monge que vejo na vida, acredita?

Higurashi Sota respirou fundo novamente, entristecido. "Eu acredito, rapaz. Eu realmente acredito. E lamento."

O chá foi tomado por ambos com toda a calma do mundo. Um pardal pousou na varanda. Boris sorriu.

– Eu vou sentir falta dos pardais. Eles não cantam, eles não são especialmente bonitos, mas eu gosto deles.

O monge deu um discreto sorriso e levantou-se da mesa. Boris nada disse. Apenas acompanhou o velhinho com o olhar, enquanto ele caminhava pelo chão de madeira encerado da sala e tirava a pequena pedra redonda do arranjo que adornava a parede.

Ele apanhou um lenço de uma gaveta e envolveu a pedrinha. Sentou-se no chão da varanda de novo, e depositou a pedra na mesa.

– O... o que é isso?

– Uma pequena lembrança de um mundo onde a palavra fé servia para alguma coisa. Entenda... as coisas apenas acontecem quando _acreditamos_ nelas. Se muitas pessoas acreditam que há um bicho embaixo da cama, certamente um dia ele aparecerá. Porque esse bicho foi chamado. Há uma ordem na natureza que torna tudo necessário ou desnecessário. E quando algo não marca sua presença no mundo, é como se ele não existisse. Ser como se não existisse é a mesma coisa que existir na teoria mas jamais existir na prática. Ou seja, não faz diferença. Está me entendendo?

– Não... para falar a verdade não.

O velho monge sorriu. "Realmente você e minha irmã teriam bastante para conversar."

Sota se levantou e esticou os braços. Era possível ouvir seu estalar de ossos. "Eu deixei suas roupas numa secadora. A essa altura eu só preciso passá-las. Estique-se no sofá, veja um pouco de televisão. Se quiser eu a ligo. Na hora do almoço eu o chamarei. Só peço que você não veja o noticiário. Não que ele não diga nada que você não saiba. Eu vi sua identidade, li quando você nasceu e acredito. Mas acho que a última coisa que você precisa é mais complicação em sua cabeça."

Bóris não tinha muito o que dizer.

"Só peço que você não dê este presente à primeira namoradinha que arranjar. Guarde-o para seus filhos guardarem para seus netos."

– Senhor... digo, Sota?

– Ah, bom, quer dizer que somos amigos? – Respondeu ele com um sorriso largo.

– O que acontecerá se... se encontrarmos fé?

Higurashi Sota respirou fundo mais uma vez. Estava visivelmente bem disposto. "A fé traz seus próprios problemas, mas também suas próprias soluções. Apenas tenha em mente que nada termina. Nunca termina. E se finais felizes não existem, finais infelizes também não podem existir."

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Boris agradeceu e partiu. Quis olhar o jardim ao redor, sob aquele ângulo diferente, uma última vez. Se curvou rapidamente em agradecimento, deu meia-volta e desceu as escadas.

O velho Higurashi fechou calmamente a porta, como era de seu feitio.

Meia hora mais tarde, sua neta adotiva chegou. Era uma moça muito bonita, de longos cabelos espessos e negros, e um ar imensamente arrogante. Havia saído direto da escola para o shopping center, e trazia uma sacola de compras. Comprou uma bolsa Gucci.

– Suzuko! Que é isso?

– Passei no shopping.

– Mas isso é muito caro! Como você conseguiu dinheiro para isso?

– Não interessa, velho! Eu comprei com _meu_ dinheiro!

– Como é que você ganha tanto dinheiro?

– Cale a boca, **_você não é meu pai!_**

Ela passou direto pelo velho monge, sem dar satisfações. O velho imaginava muito bem como ela ganhava esse dinheiro. Baixou a cabeça numa negativa. Respirava fundo, com uma imensa tristeza.

Às vezes, é muito difícil preservar o pouco de fé que se tem, mas isso não importava mais. Não para Sota.

A missão dos Higurashi finalmente havia sido concluída.

* * *

Ao sair da casinhola, Boris se sentiu atordoado, como se mal tivesse acordado de um sonho. O dia amanhecia.

Caminhou para casa. Já eram nove horas da manhã. O fuso horário não parecia ser exatamente o mesmo. Eram as árvores como ele se lembrava, as árvores que seriam derrubadas em breve, como se não houvessem tão poucas no país. Um pardal pousou na varanda que ele subia. Ele sorriu ao vê-lo, mas era um sorriso melancólico.

– Ei, Bóris!

Era seu irmão mais velho, Andrei. Este estava desolado. Tinha uma namorada de quem gostava de verdade, e ontem ambos tiveram dolorosamente que encerrar tudo. Nenhum relacionamento sobreviveria a 604 anos-luz de distância.

– Você sumiu. Nossos pais estavam te procurando.

– Sim. Sumi.

Eles entraram em silêncio. Havia um estojo no sofá.

– Se ainda quiser vender, dá tempo, o vizinho está de olho. Não acho que vá haver algum clube de esportes de nenhum tipo lá em Antares. As coisas não são como no Japão para onde vamos.

Bóris abriu o estojo. Seu conjunto de arco-e-flecha esportiva estava inteiro e perfeito. Ele sempre cuidou bem dos seus objetos. Fechou o estojo.

– Não quero mais vender.

– Não precisamos mais agradar aos outros para termos algum tipo de respeito.

– Eu sei.

Apalpou a pedra protegida por um lenço em seu bolso. Olhou para a porta de casa. Ao fundo, via o pai chegando de carro em frente ao portão. Na varanda, o pequeno pardal que ali permanecia parecia olhar para ele.

– Gosto dos pardais, porque eles não precisam de desculpas para existir.

E observou seu pai, chegando com as últimas provisões para a viagem, abrindo o portão da casa, uma última vez.


End file.
